Maman m'a placé chez un dingue
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Le Geek évoque parfois sa mère dans SLG...Revenons sur son arrivée dans la famille Sommet.


Couuucou tout le monde ! :3 Alors voilà j'avais commencé cette fanfic cet été et enfin (enfin!) j'ai fini de l'écrire parce qu'elle est trèèèès trèèèèèèès longue D:

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

/!\ LES PERSONNAGES SONT LA PROPRIETE DE MATHIEU SOMMET (sauf la mère du Geek qui est de l'invention pure) ET SI CETTE FANFIC LE DERANGE JE LA RETIRERAIS. MERCI /!\

Maman m'a placé chez un dingue.

Feu rouge passant au vert. Les voitures repartent après leur court arrêt. Parmi une de ces voitures, une petite noire. Elle tourne à droite. À son volant, une femme. Plutot jeune, blonde. Elle porte un perfecto noir. Concentrée sur la route, elle cherche son chemin. Elle entend un reniflement. Elle soupire, se gare à la vas-vite sur un emplacement libre.

**- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?**

Elle s'adressa à la personne assise sur la place du passager, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux chatains partiellement dissimulés sous sa casquette. Il leva vers elle ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

**- Oh non... tu vas pas recommencer .**

Il baissa les yeux. Elle souffla par le nez en regardant droit devant.

** On a pas le choix de toute façon et tu le sais.**

Il relèva vers elle ses yeux tristes.

**- Mais maman...**

Elle le coupa.

**- Y'a pas de mais.**

Il retenta.

**- Mais maman... tu..tu pouvais pas me garder.. ?**

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lanca un regard furieux.

**- Non, je ne peux pas ! Tout d'abord parce qu'avec mon boulot je suis jamais là et que si je t'encadres pas tu passes ta journée sur tes jeux vidéos, tu me coutes un bras en éléctricité juste pour jouer à tes conneries et en plus tu te laves pas !**

C'etait peine perdue pour lui, il le compris. Elle continua :

**- De toutes façons, y a pas d'autres solutions. Et puis je peux même plus te recaller en pension vu les enmerdes que tu t'étais attirées dans tes anciens établissements.**

**- C'est pas ma faute si on m'a volé tout mes vêtements et qu'on m'a plongé la tête dans les toilettes !** se défendit le garçon avec une petite voix

**- Et t'aurais pas pu te défendre !? Tu sais te battre dans tes jeux vidéos à la con, ah ça oui, mais dans la vraie vie, y'a plus personne ! **Puis elle marmonna :** Mais qui est ce qui m'a foutu une tapette pareille...**

Son fils baissa les yeux.

**- J'veux pas y aller. Je les connais pas ces gens.**

**- Arrête de flipper ! Le petit gars qui a l'appart à l'air super cool. Il tourne des vidéos avec les autres colocs. Ça te donnera peut être l'occasion d'être utile en les aidant, pour une fois.**

**- Oui mais moi je les connais pas !**

**- T'as pas le choix de toute façon, tu fais ce que je te dis alors écrase.**

Elle rattacha sa ceinture et repartit. À ses côtés, le garçon retenait difficilement ses larmes . Il avait la gorge nouée, il avait peur de rencontrer les personnes avec qui il allait cohabiter. Il avait peur des gens en général parce qu'il se faisait victimiser par presque tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. À cause d'une présence paternelle inexistante, il n'avait pas appris ce qu'étais la virilité et n'en possédait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Victimisé de tout part, il avait trouvé refuge dans les jeux vidéos, aussi bien sur consoles qu'en ligne. Il y passait tellement de temps que ça mère avait fini par l'appeler 'Le Geek'. C'était déjà mieux que ses anciennes nominations, comme 'Toi' ou 'le cas'. À l'école, ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait eu le droit au 'fragile' et à 'la victime'. D'ailleurs il était déscolarisé depuis ses aventures aux différentes pensions où l'avait mis sa mère.

Sa mère...il la craignait beaucoup mais avait une grande admiration pour elle. Forte et belle, elle l'élevait seule depuis sa naissance. C'etait la seule famille qu'il avait et il y tenait beaucoup. Malheureusement pour lui, ce sentiment n'étais pas partagé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était un poids pour elle et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas au monde.

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, il vit qu'elle galerait à s'y retrouver dans le dédale des rues. Sa bouche lachait des **«Putain !»** excédés. Le garçon pensa une seconde à lui proposer son aide mais finalement il ne dit rien, de peur de s'entendre dire qu'il était trop bête pour tenir une carte à l'endroit et aussi qu'il ésperait secrètement que, dépitée, sa mère finirait par renoncer.

**- Ah ENFIN.**

Tout les maigres espoirs de l'adolescent s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère un sourire victorieux. Elle se gara sur uen place de parking en bas d'un batiment. Le contact coupé, elle sortit de la voiture. Voyant qu sa projéniture ne suivait pas son exemple, elle contourna la voiture et tocqua à sa fenêtre.

**- Hey, on est arrivé hein.**

Le petit ne répondit pas, il gardait la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds. Cette absence de réponse et ce manque de réaction ne tarda pas à énerver sa mère qui ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte du passager.

**Bon, arrête tes conneries et sort maintenant.**

Son garçon ne réagissant toujours pas, elle le tira par le bras pour le sortir de la voiture, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri :

**- Aïïeuuh!**

**- T'avais qu'à bouger. Sors maintenant ou je te colle une paire de gifles dont tu te souviendras.**

Il avait l'habitude des menaces, elle lui en faisait tout le temps. Il avaitaussi l'habitude des coups. Sa mère avait un tempérament colérique, elle démarrait au quart de tour. Elle ne le battait pas, mais ses claques étaient redoutables, surement à cause des nombreuses bagues qui ornaient ses doigts et qui laissaient à chaque fois une petite marque sur la joue de l'adolescent qui trempait de larmes ces même joues par la suite.

À contrecœur et avec une furieuse envie de pleurer qui lui tiraillait la gorge, il sortit de la voiture, sans oser lever les yeux vers sa mère qui le regardait d'un œil sévère. Une fois son fils sortit, elle lui dit :

**- Va prendre tes affaires dans le coffre et grouille-toi, on va être en retard.**

Il ouvrit le coffre pendant qu'elle s'avançait au milieu du lotissement afin de localiser le bâtiment F.

**- Mais maman...**

Elle se tourna vers la voiture. Son garçon était face au coffre ouvert, les bras ballants

**- Quoi encore !?**

**- Mais maman, y'a 5 sacs...**

**- Et alors, t'as 2 bras, 2 mains alors sers-en toi pour une fois et demerde toi !**

Il regarda le contenu du coffre et murmura **«ca va être trop lourd..»**

**- Tu peux juste prendre le petit où il y a mes cartes mémoire s'il te plait ? C'est le moins lourd.**

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux comme si il avait dit quelque chose de mal et il le sentit. Elle lui montra son sac à main.

**- J'ai déjà ce bordel à me trimballer H24, tu crois pas que je vais EN PLUS porter tes conneries ! Ça se voit que tu sais pas ce que c'est une fille !**

Elle toisa son fils de haut en bas avant de répeter :

**- Ouais, ça se voit que tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'une fille.**

Elle se retourna pour continuer de chercher des yeux l'immeuble où logeait celui chez qui elle allait laisser son rejeton.** «P'tit puceau va...»** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents dans un murmure. Enfin elle localisa ce qu'elle voulait. Se retournant pour voir où il en était, , elle le vit se débattre pour porter tout ses sacs. Elle eu un instant de pitié en voyant le petit corps frêle porter un poids bien trop important pour lui mais se ravisa. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ses mains ! Elle attendit qu'il eu claqué le coffre pour fermer la voiture et se diriger à grands pas élancés vers là où ils devaient se rendre.

**- Attends moi !** Haleta l'adolescent

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ralentit sa foulée jusqu'à s'arrête pour attendre son fils qui se dépêchait tant bien que mal de la rejoindre en trottinant malgré l'énorme poids qu'il transportait. Il suait à grosses gouttes tant cet effort était important pour lui. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son emblème maternel, il posa ses sacs pour reprendre son souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui avant de reprendre son avancée. La voyant partir, il reprit ses bagages et la suivit. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle attendit que sont fils la rejoigne avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. «Sommet Mathieu» lut l'adolescent dans sa tête. **«Avec un nom comme ça, c'etait surement quelqu'un de jeune et sympa.. »** essaya de se rassurer le garçon. La porte grésilla et sa mère l'ouvrit en grand pour faire passer son fils très chargé avant de grimper les escaliers à grandes enjambés malgré ses talons hauts. La chance n'était définitivement pas du côté du petit car l'ascenseur etait en panne. Il du monter à pieds les 4 étages qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée du domicile Sommet. Sa mère etait déjà en haut alors qu'il était au 2eme etage.

**- Mais bouges-toi !** Lui cria-t-elle du haut de la rambarde des escaliers

Son fils lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Heureusement elle allait bientôt le laisser dans son nouveau QG. Enfin !Il arriva et failli bien s'écrouler sur le palier, autant sous le poids de ce qu'il transportait que par la fatigue de son effort. Pendant qu'il respirait, sa mère regarda la sueur perler à son front et ne pu s'empecher de lui faire une remarque :

**- Dommage qu'on est pas encore inventé la douche portable parce que tu pues la transpi.** Elle le toisa de nouveau et ajouta : **Enfin bon , même une vrai douche tu n'en prends pas alors ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.**

Il leva vers elle ses petits yeux et croisa le regard plein de dégout qu'elle portait sur lui. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne réponde rien et qu'il laisse couler. Comme d'habitude. Il vit sa mère hausser les epaules en soupirant et presser la sonnette de la porte face à laquelle elle attendait. Il y eu des bruits de pas à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit.

**- Ah bonjour !**

Un jeune homme, chatain lui aussi, avec des yeux bleus étincellants, etait face à eux. Il n'etait pas très grand et portait un chapeau. Il leur adressa un sourire et la mère du garçon le lui rendit.

**- On vous attendais, entrez !**

**- Merci,** lui répondit la femme en entrant dans l'appartement

**- Salut petit !** Repris le propriétaire dudit appartement en voyant le petit en question devant l'entrée,** tu as besoin d'aide ?**

Il resta tout interdit.

**- Laissez**, coupa sa mère,** il peut bien faire 2m de plus avec tout son bordel.**

Le jeune homme tenant toujours la porte pour laisser entrer l'adolescent, jeta un regard en direction de la mère puis de l'enfant. Une fois engouffré dans l'appart, il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait laisser ses sacs dans l'entrée pour l'instant, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol, à grand fracas.

**- Attention imbécile !** L'incendia sa mère. **Il y a des gens en-dessous !**

**- Aucune importance, ce n'est pas grave,** s'empressa de dire le propriétaire

**- Tremblement de terre, allez tous vous réfugier dans les terriers des autruches sous-marines !**

L'adolescent et sa mère ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris.

**- Ce... C'était quoi ça ?** Demanda alors la mère du garçon

**- Oh ça,** dit le jeune homme, **ce n'est rien. C'est un de mes colocs, il fume pas mal, et pas que du tabac si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il doit être en bad trip, c'est tout. Il est très gentil et inoffensif ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers l'unique canapé du salon de l'appart, et le secoua un peu.*

**- Hé, Hippie, viens dire bonjour !**

**- Castor !** Lui répondit son interlocuteur

**- Bon, j'suis désolé mais là y'a rien à en tirer pour l'instant. Faut juste attendre qu'il soit redescendu sur Terre.**

**-Pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas,** repondit la femme

A ce moment-là, la personne allongée sur le canapé se redressa et sa tête apparue. C'était encore un homme chatain, portant un bob recyclé et des lunettes, un joint à la bouche, et qui semblait fixer les inconnus toujours dans l'entrée.

**- Des coccinelles !**

**- Bon ok, t'es encore trop ché-per pour dire des choses à peut près cohérentes alors rendors toi, **dit son coloc en le poussant pour qu'il se rallonge et reprenne ses esprits.** On va prendre un café ? **Demanda-t-il à ses invités

**- Avec plaisir !**

**- Peut être dans la cuisine alors.. **ajouta-t-il en regardant vers le salon. **Si on reste ici, il va pas arrêter de faire des remarques incompréhensibles dans son inconscient.**

**- Pas de problèmes**

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la cuisine. Les invitant à s'asseoir, , le jeune homme leur servi le café. Le petit n'aimait pas ça mais se força à boire pour ne pas se faire remarquer dès le début. Il était invisible depuis leur arrivée et ça lui allait très bien.

**- Combien êtes-vous ici ? **Questionna sa mère

**- Appelez moi Mathieu. On est 6.**

**- 6 quand même ! Et ce n'est pas trop dur ?**

**- Parfois oui mais ils sont sympas pour la plupart. **

Justement arriva un des 6 cohabitants de la propriété Sommet : un homme habillé en panda. Il chantonnait. En les voyant, l'adolescent et sa mère, il s'arrêta de chanter et arbora un grand sourire.

**- Ah, c'est vous !**

Il s'approcha de la femme et lui tendit la main.

**- Maitre Panda, **se présenta-t-il

**- Enchantée.**

**- Salut petit !** Dit il au garçon

Ce dernier etait trop gêné pour répondre. Sa mère lui donna un coup de coude.

**- Dit bonjour imbécile. On ne va pas te bouffer.**

**- J'suis un panda moi, je mange que du bambou, t'as pas à t'en faire, je te mangerais pas,** le rassura ledit panda sans cesser de sourire

Le garçon rougit un peu mais garda malgré tout la bouche fermée.

**- Espèce de nouille,** lui dit sa mère, **tu vas dire bonjour ou quoi ?**

**- Pas grave,** reprit le sus nommé Maitre Panda,** il est juste un peu intimmidé pour l'instant hein ? C'est normal, nous parlerons plus tard, le temps de se connaître un peu. **

Il ébouriffa affectueusement la petite mêche sortant de la casquette du garçon et reproposa du café aux personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Il en remis dans la tasse du petit qui aurait bien refusé si il ne voulait pas recevoir à nouveau un coup de talon aiguille de sa mère dans le tibia. Alors que cette dernière discutait du loyer, un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir et la porye de la cuisine s'ouvrit encore une fois, brusquement, sur une personne qui à première vue semblait être une fille mais qui avait un air de Drag Queen.

**- LE NOUVEAU EST ARRIVE !?** Avait-elle crié en arrivant dans la pièce.

On aurait pu croire à sa tête et sa voix qu'elle se serait attendu à ce que le 'nouveau' soit le soie de Brad Pitt. En voyant le nouveau en question et sa mère, la déception se lut sur son visage. Elle lacha un** «ow.»** tout bas, lanca un **«bonjour»** poli puis marmonna quelques excuses pour s'eclipser et parti.

**- La seule 'fille' de la maison. **La désigna Maitre Panda

**- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode,** remarqua celle qui était restée dans la pièce avec les autres habitants du domicile

Ils continuèrent leur discussion quand arriva le fameux Hippie qui les avait pris pour des coccinelles.

**- Salut grosse !** Lança-t-il à la mère du petit

Celle-ci s'empourpra, verxé de s'être fait appeler grosse, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle fille. Mathieu le remarqua et en fit part au Hippie en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**- Aïïe**, fit la victime,** peace gros, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

**- J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler les filles «grosse». L'expérience avec la Fille t'as pas suffit ou quoi ?**

**- Ce n'est rien,** dit la mère,** mais elle vous a fait quoi au juste la Fille ?**

**- Elle est terriblement susceptible,** souffla Maitre Panda

**- Elle a bien dû nous castrer tous au moins une fois,** ajouta tout naturellement Mathieu

**- Elle est trop tendue gros, faudrait qu'elle fume un peu, ça la détendrait... **reprit le Hippie

Le petit était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : ainsi la Fille n'hésitait pas à frapper entre les jambes ? Il en eut peur d'avance. Mais cette peur n'etait rien par rapport à celle qu'il allait avoir par la suite. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement sa mère discuter avec son logeur, on entendit une explosion. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Hippie, s'te plait, va dire au Prof d'arrêter ses explosions. J'en ai marre de refaire les murs de sa chambre.**

Le Hippie s'eloigna d'un pas lent en lachant un **«capitaliste !»**. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée claqua, indiquant l'entrée d'un nouveau protagoniste.

**- Putain les mecs vous avez raté quelque chose ! Elles étaient dé-chai-nées aujourd'hui ! Elles m'ont...**

Arrivant dans la cuisine, la personne stoppa net ses paroles en voyant les deux invités. Les 2 invités en question s'étaient tus devant cet inconnu, le petit tellement cet homme l'effrayait et sa mère tellement elle le trouvait impressionnant. Il portait une veste noire, une chemise noire elle aussi et des lunettes, toujours noires. Il avait dans sa main une cigarette eteinte qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts. Devisageant la mère et l'enfant, il arbora un sourire mi-carnassier mi-charismatique.

**- Ooooh, mais je vois que vous avez invité des amis. Y'a moyen de s'amuser à 8...**

**- Oh seigneur**, dit Maitre Panda, fatigué par les allusions de l'homme en noire que HEUREUSEMENT les 2 étrangers n'avaient pas compris.

**- Arrête ça Patron...** dit Mathieu

Le dénomé Patron tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ok, il se tairait. Mais la vue de ces deux nouvelles proies potentielles l'allechait. Dommage que Mathieu était là parce qu'il en aurait fait son affaire. Il s'avança vers la mère et lui dit tout net :

**- Enchanté. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un avec une aussi grosse poitrine.**

Mathieu failli s'étouffer avec son café, Maitre Panda s'applatit le front avec la paume de la main. Quand au criminel, il avait un large sourire, reluquant la personne à qui il s'était adressé. La mère du garçon, bien qu'un peu surprise au départ par cette déclaration un peu brutale, accepta le compliment en mettant en avant ce qui lui avait permis d'attirer l'attention de l'homme en noir.

**- Merci...** dit elle d'une voix sensuelle

Il la regarda d'un air carnassier. **«Dommage que ça ne soit pas elle qui reste»** pensa-t-il. Mais en voyant son fils, il songea qu'il y aurait aussi moyen de s'amuser avec lui. Contournant la table, il s'assit en face du petit après s'être lui aussi servi une tasse de café. La mère du petit en question continuait d'avancer ses arguments. Le Patron prenait ça comme une invitation et ça lui plaisait bien. Mais il se concentrait davantage sur le garçon : jeune, fragile, respirant l'innocence. Il y trouverait de quoi se marrer. La discussion entre la mère dudit garçon et des occupants du lieu reprit. L'adolescent ne parlait toujours pas et se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise depuis que l'homme en noir avit fait son entrée. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et le terrorisait. Il gardait les yeux baissés, sentant sur lui le regard appuyé du criminel et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Aucune des 3 autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne semblait le remarquer, ils etaient trop plongés dans leur discussion.

**- T'es puceau ?** Lacha finalement le Patron

Le garçon leva les yeux vers l'homme. Oui c'etait bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. Il rougit d'un coup, d'autant plus que cette question avait coupé court à toute discussion et que tout les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

**- Ooolala, ne m'en parlez pas !** Dit sa mère

Il se tourna vers elle. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir confimé la question ou la bénir de l'avoir tiré de cette situation tellement honteuse. L'homme en noir sourit et se mit à lui donner des petits coups de pieds sous la table.

**- Oh mais je peux arranger ça si tu veux gamin..**

Il dessina à nouveau son sourire carnassier sur son visage, reluquant le gamin tremblant de peur. Il ne savait pas comment le criminel comptait «arranger ça» mais il avait le pressentiment que ça ne presentait rien de bon et le regard de Maitre Panda qu'il croisa lui confirma cette hypothèse. Il se sentait très, très mal et avait une envie de pleurer immense. Décellant tout ceci, le Panda vola au secours du petit.

**- Hey petit, si tu veux je peux te montrer ta chambre !**

L'adolescent leva ses petits yeux remplis de larmes vers le Panda et lut dans les sins qu'il avait compris. Lorsque celui ci se leva de sa chaise, il en fit de même et le suivit timidement jusqu'à l'entrée sans décrocher un mot. En voyant tout le bordel du gamin accumulé au meme endroit, Maitre Panda ouvrit de grands yeux. Il empoigna les 2 plus gros sacs et le petit pris le reste.

**- C'est par ici !** Dit Maitre Panda en s'engageant dans le couloir.

L'adolescent le suivit de près, craignant de tomber sur le coloc qui le terrorisait.

**- Voila ta propriété privée !** Lança le Panda en arrivant dans une pièce

Le garçon entra à son tour. Il y avait un lit 2 places, un bureau, une armoire. Les murs étaient d'un bleu gris et vierges eux aussi.

**- Tu pourra la décorer comme tu veux,** lui précisa son accompagnateur qui ne resista pas à lui poser cette question : **Dit moi... il y a quoi dans tes sacs pour que tu en ai autant ?**

Le garçon aurait bien ouvert ses sacs pour lui donner une réponse mais il songea qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à ne pas parler. D'autant plus qu'il appréciait le Panda. Il etait gentil avec lui. Il dit d'une petite voix :

**- Mes consoles, mes jeux, mes cartes mémoires... et mes peluches.**

Maitre Panda le regarda sans rien dire. Le petit craint d'avoir dit une bêtise ou d'avoir fait mauvaise impression à l'homme en face de lui. Mais ce dernier afficha un grand sourire, amusé.

**- Eh ben, t'aimes bien les jeux vidéos toi !**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, le garçon se sentit bien. Il sourit à son tour.

**- C'est peut être pour ça qu'on m'appelle Le Geek.**

**- Le Geek ?**

**- Oui. C'est ma maman qui m'appelle tout le temps comme ça.**

À la mention de sa mère, le visage du garçon se referma. Elle allait lui manquer. Remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le Panda essaya de lui changer les idées :

**- Tu me montres tes jeux ?**

Le petit se ravisa. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit toute ses cartouches. Il en avait bien une cinquantaine en tout. Maitre Panda riait de le voir en sortir toujours plus et les étaler sur le sol. Il saisit un jeu de Mario Kart.

**- J'adore ce jeu.**

**- Moi aussi. Je suis imbattable.**

**- Oooh vraiment ?** Dit le Panda en souriant d'un air de défi,** je te propose une partie ce soir, on verra qui est le plus fort.**

Le petit n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il était accepté ! Il rendit son regard de défi au Panda en répétant :

**- On verra qui est le plus fort.**

Le Panda lui tendit la main et ils firent un High Five. 0 ce moment là, on entendit une énorme explosion.

**- Merde, encore lui !** Jura le Panda

Le petit était apeuré.

**- Je vais aller le voir. Faudrait pas qu'il refasse exploser toutes les vitres. Seulement je peux pas te laisser là tout seul...**

L'adolescent comprit que c'était à cause du Patron. Il aurait voulu supplier le Panda de rester mais celui ci etait déjà à la porte

**- Hé, Hippie !** Cria-t-il dans le couloir. **Vient là 30 secondes !**

Des pas lents se firent entendre dans le couloir et arriva dans la chambre du nouvel arrivant le Hippie. Joint au lèvres, il semblait tomber du ciel.

**- Quoi gros ?** Demanda-t-il au Panda

**- Je vais aller voir le Prof mais je peux pas laisser le Geek tout seul à cause de Tu-sais-qui.. Tu peux rester avec lui ? Esperons que ça le dissuadera d'en faire son affaire..**

**- Peace gros.**

Prenant ça pour un oui, Maitre Panda s'eclipsa. Le Geek ramassait ses jeux. Le laisser seul avec L'Homme-Qui-L'avait-Pris-Pour-Une-Coccinelle ne le rassurait pas tellement. Il tenait à peine debout qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le défendre en cas d'arrivée du Patron. Le Hippie etait toujours à la porte. Ne savant pas comment aboder cet habitant, le gamin commença à ranger ses affaires. Ce fut lui qui se fit aboder :

**- Gros ?**

**- Euh.. Oui ?** Se hasarda à repondre le petit

**- Tu veux fumer gros ? T'as l'air tendu.**

Il se voyait proposer de la drogue. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas se faire mal voir. Il ne voulait pas vexer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**- Euh, non merci, ça va..**

Il commença à vider sur son lit son sac rempli de toutes ses peluches, toujours sous l'oeil à pupille dilatée du fumeur.

**- T'as plein de doudou gros.**

**- Euh.. Ouais**

-** T'as un phoque en peluche gros ?**

**- N..non ...**

Le Hippie s'approcha du lit où était le garçon, qui dailleurs commençait à redouter la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Son interlocuteur s'assit sur le lit et le regarda. Puis il sourit.

**- C'est cool gros. T'es pas un capitaliste. Tu sauves les phoques.**

Interloqué, le gamin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre les phoques et ses peluches.

**- J'aime juste les phoques en peluche.**

**- T'aimes bien les peluches ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Moi j'aime bien les poneys, les licornes , les coccinelles et les portes**.Il eut un moment de réflexion avant d'ajouter :** Et la rhubarbe.**

L'adolescent ne comprenais pas le rapport mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas menaçant et même plutot marrant. Sauf quand il lui demanda pour la 2eme fois.

**- Tu veux tirer gros ?**

**- Euh, non vraiment..**

**- J'en ai trop pris. **

Son comportement était vraiment étrange finalement. Le petit commença à avoir peur qu'il lui propose autre chose que du cannabis. Il pria pour que le Panda ne revienne.

Effectivement le Panda repassa... devant sa porte. Il accompagnait la mère du garçon et Mathieu qui lui faisait visiter l'appart. Suivant leurs bruits de pas dans le couloir, le Hippie, qui était allongé sur le lit, se redressa vivement.

**- Gros ? **Dit il.

Le Geek le regarda sans comprendre.

**- Gros **? Reprit le Hippie

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner.

**- Gros, va pas dans ma chambre ! C'est capitaliste !**

Il attendit encore un moment avant de bondir sur ses pieds avant de courir hors de la chambre, les bras les l'air en criant : **«GROOOOS ! C'EST CAPITALIIIIIISTE!»**. Laissant seul le petit qui rangeait ses affaires dans son armoire. Il rangeait justement ses T-shirt en se disant que ce type n'était tout de même pas très net, quand il entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue et qui etait celle d'un individu encore moins net.

**- Salut gamin...**

Il était là. Il était là. Alerte rouge à l'homme en noir dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il resta petrifié.

**- Bah alors gamin, on dit pas bonjour ?**

Il ne pouvait pas parler. Ni crier. Ni rien. Il était mort de peur. Le Patron referma la porte derrière lui.

**- Alors ?**

Le garçon ne répondait toujours pas. Il était rouge tomate. Il essaya la technique de l'ignorance en refermant son armoire et en faisant semblant de bien remettre ses peluches sur son lit. Mais il ne savait pas que cette technique ne marchait pas sur le criminel, comme aucune autre. Il sentit une main sur sa hanche. Il était derrière lui. La main glissa sur son dos jusqu'à l'epaule et l'adolescent se trouva face au dégénéré. Celui ci lacha sa proie et la regarda. Le Geek baissait les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait l'homme en noir mais ça n'allait pas etre une partie de plaisir.

**- Alors Gamin, tu veux que je t'aide à perdre ta virginité ?**

Il releva la tête.. et ne répondit rien.

**- Tu sais on peux s'arranger.. Tu as un lit 2 places alors je pourrais venir dormir avec toi.. une nuit. Mais je ne te dit pas laquelle ce sera la surprise.**

Il se savait pas si c'était par la terreur ou par l'envie de mettre fin à tout ces sous-entendus dégoutant, mais la bouche du petit demanda au Patron

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

Le Patron sourit. Il passa sa main dans la nuque de l'adolescent qui frémit, ce qui plut au criminel. Il serra ensuite sa main sur sa nuque. Le garçon fut pris de court et de peur. Il était tétanisé. Le Patron approcha sa figure de la sienne. Il faisait tout pour se degager mais son agresseur avait une poigne d'enfer _(oui c'est dégueulasse dit comme ça.)_ et ses mouvements ne servait à rien. La face du criminel se rapprochait dangeureusement de la sienne. Quand ils ne furent plsu qu'à quelques centimètres, le Patron répondit, toujours armé de son sourire :

**- M'amuser.**

Son autre main libre se glissa dans le dos du garçon et descendit. Descendit jusqu'à la poche arrière de son jean dans lequel elle rentra. Le garçon etait terrorisé. Plus qu'avant. 1000 fois plus qu'avant. Parce que maintenant c'était clair et net : le Patron le voulait. Ce dernier, se rendant compte du mal aise du gamin, decida d'en remettre une couche en le massant de sa main plongée dans son pantalon.

**- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, ils sont pas loin et j'ai envie que tu restes. Mais je peux t'assurer que je reviendrais. Tu sais, il faut savoir que avec moi, les vierges qui me rencontrent ne le restent pas très longtemps. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi tu va voir.**

Il continua ses caresses un petit moment et lacha le garçon, raidit par la peur. Il avait fait son effet, il était satisfait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre du garçon**.**

**- On pourra aussi se servir de tes peluches si tu veux pas qu'elles soient jalouses. Il y en a pour tout le monde, **dit il en désignant touts ses doudous sur le lit et en se tenant l'entrejambe.

Le garçon jeta un regard horrifié derrière lui, regardant toutes ses petites peluches innocentes. Le criminel les contempla aussi avant d'ajouter.

**- Surtout la plus grosse. Elle aura sa dose.**

Le petit regarda d'un air épouvanté la plus grosse de ses peluches, trônant sur son oreiller et qui était aussi sa préférée. M. Nounours. Le Patron se diriga vers la porte et se retourna un dernière fois avant de l'ouvrir

**- Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas si tu retrouves tes affaires un peu collantes un jour. A plus tard gamin.**

Sur ses paroles, il se retira de la chambre du garçon. Le garçon justement était tellement pétrifié qu'il dû s'asseoir sur le lit. Arriva alors Mathieu, le propriétaire de l'appart.

**- Ah t'es là ! Je te cherchais !**

Il tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit en face du garçon qui avait pris dans ses bras un Yoshi en peluche. Il le regarda.

**- Chouette peluche.**

**- M..merci.**

L'adolescent etait encore un peu intimidé face à Mathieu. Et il etait toujours en état de choc.

**- Bon alors, faut que je te parle de la vie dans l'appart ok ?** Commença Mathieu

**- D'Accord.**

**- Alors, premièrement fait SUPER GAFFE au Patron. C'est un malade. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ferme ta porte à clé quand tu dors. Ça t'évitera ses visites surprises et pas franchement agréables.**

**«Ca sent le vécu.»** pensa le petit. D'un côté il trouvait ça purement horrible et de l'autre il se sentait un peu honteusement soulagé que le Patron ne s'en prenne pas qu'à lui. Ça lui éviterait peut être de subir ses «visites» tout les soirs. Mathieu reprit :

**- N'ai pas peur du Hippie ok ? Il dit nimporte quoi mais il est pas méchant du tout. Par contre, n'accepte jamais quand le Prof... attends, tu ne l'as pas vu encore ? Il est en train de nettoyer sa chambre. Enfin son labo, bref. Donc, n'accepte jamais quand il te propose de lui servir de cobbaye pour une expérience quelconque. Ca vaudra mieux pour toi je t'assure. Ensuite il y a la Fille. Tu l'as vu un peu tout à l'heure non ? Si je peux te donner un conseil, pèse tout tes mots avec elle parce qu'elle est ultra-susceptible. Elle peut sans rancune te frapper là où ça fait mal. Tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de lui parler.**

**Je préfèrerais qu'il fasse tourner autre chose dans sa bouche gamin...**

Mathieu se retourna vivement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le Patron. Il sourait de sa 'bonne blague' tout en regardant l'adolescent pris de peur par sa nouvelle apparition.

**- T'es completement con mec. Ferme-la.**

**- Je dit ce que je pense gamin.**

**- Tes pensées pourraient te valoir la prison à perpétuité, tu le sais. **

**- J'ai entendu les mise en garde que tu as fait au gamin comme quoi je venais dans les chambres la nuit..**

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescent mort de peur. Et reprit :

** -Gamin... avec un peu de volonté j'arrive à ouvrir toutes les portes. Toutes.**

**- Je le mets quand meme en garde contre tes habitudes de taré. Je sais que tu sais ouvrir les portes, j'en ai fait la mauvaise expérience..**

**- Allons gamin, ne me dit pas que tu as pas aimé !** Ria le Patron

**- C'est faux !** S'enerva Mathieu en rougissant

**- C'est pas ce que tu disais pourtant lorsque je t'ai..**

**- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! **Hurla Mathieu en bondissant de sa chaise et en poursuivant le criminel dans le couloir

Le Geek etait à nouveau tout seul. Tout seul. Sa mère allait le laisser tout seul dans cette maison de fou, avec un scientifique dangeureux, un drogué, un hystérique, un pervers et une violente. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

Justement, elle arriva.

**- Ah t'es là le Geek !**

Elle regarda sa chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils sur le lit.

**- Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses de ta nouvelle maison ?**

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle attendait sa réponse.

**- Me laisse pas ici.**

Elle le regarda puis soupira.

**- Oh non, recommence pas avec ça..**

**- Maman... j'ai peur.**

**- Mais peur de quoi, ils sont tous super cools !**

Il la regarda. Elle ne se rendait pas compte.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? **Demanda-t-elle

**- Le gars en noir il me fait peur..**

**- Le patron !? Arrête, il est super gentil ! Il a dit qu'il allait arranger ton problème !**

**- Mais il m'as touché les fesses !**

**- Roooh mais pigne pas pour ça ! Fais pas de chichis, c'est rien ! C'était pour rire !**

**- Et il va violer M. Nounours !**

**- N'importe quoi...** dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel en riant

Elle ne le croyais pas. Il lui raconta une autre histoire.

**- Et puis le Hippie.. il m'a proposé de la drogue !**

**- Oh lala mais fait pas ta vierge effarouché ! Comme si c'était la première fois que tu.. **Elle le regarda. **Ah ouais ok. Enfin bon, c'est pas si grave, tu vas pas pleurer pour ça.**

**- Et puis je veux pas mourir dans une explosion provoquée par le Prof ! Ni me faire cogner dans.. Par la Fille !**

**- Mais tu es parano ! Il est pas dangeureux à ce point là ! Et puis pour la Fille, essaye plutôt de t'arranger un coup au lieu de la fuir ! T'es vraiment une tapette !**

**- Et puis le gars là... **

**- Mathieu ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Il cri tout le temps sur les autres. Il me fait peur.**

**- Et ton ombre elle te fait peur aussi !? Mais TOUT te fait peur, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Tu as peur de tout ! De tout le monde ! **

**- C'est pas ma faute si ils sont dingues ici maman..**

**- Deja ils sont pas dingues. Ils sont très gentils, et encore plus de t'avoir accepté. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution alors tu fais avec et basta. Tu restes ici t'as pas le choix. Et puis tu m'enmerdes à faire le difficile comme ça. T'es vraiment chiant. Tu ne veux jamais rien. **

Le Geek avait perdu la guerre. Il allait rester ici. Ou plutôt elle allait le laisser ici. Pourquoi ? Il avait bien une idée. Il était au bord des larmes.

**- De toutes façon ,tu m'aimes pas.**

Il l'avait dit. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Alors il se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement. Elle allait le laisser parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Sa mère. Elle voulait se débarasser de lui.

Un bras vint entourer ses epaules. Il leva la tête. C'était elle. Elle lui souriat d'un air triste mais tendre. Elle l'attira contre elle.

**- Arrête tes conneries. Bien sûr que je t'aime. T'es mon fils.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé là ?Renifla-t-il**

**- Tu le sais..**

Il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pouce, elle essuya les yeux de son fils avant de continuer à le caliner.

**- Tu viendras me voir ? **Demanda-t-il timidement

**- Promis. Quand je pourrais.**

Il resta encore contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule et sentant son bras autour de ses épaules. Comme si elle le protégeait.

**- Tu va me manquer maman..**

**- Toi aussi...**

Elle regarda ses jeux vidéos encore par terre. Elle sourit tristement, sentant la tête de son garcon contre elle. Il allait lui manquer ce petit.

**- T'es mon Geek préféré.**

Voilà voilà pour cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous auras plus !

Avis?


End file.
